monstermoviesfandomcom-20200215-history
Damien Thorn
"I stand before you in the name of the one true God, cast out of heaven but alive in me..." - Damien Damien Thorn was the Antichrist, the son of Satan and the main villain in the Omen movies. Damien was born in 1976 in a hospital in Italy on the sixth day of the sixth month of the sixth year giving him a birthmark of 666, his mother was not a women but a Jackal. As soon as he was born another child was murdered who belonged to Mr Roberth and Mrs Katherine Thorn who were told that their own child died in birth and Mr Thorn quickly adopts Damien and brings him to his wife pretending that Damien was the child she gave birth to. In the first 5 years of his life Damien seems to be a normal child, shortly after his adopted father becomes Ambassador to Great Britain Damien's nanny hangs herself at his 5th birthday party. Damien's new nanny is a demon from Hell sent to protect the young antichrist. Father Brennan a priest from Rome who was present at Damien's birth, soon warns Robert about his son and quotes an old prophecy about the Antichrist that Damien allegedly fills, but Robert will have none of it. Damien's new nanny Mrs. Baylock, a demon from Hell, helps to guard him, along with a black dog. Soon, things begin to come together; Damien begins to tremble with terror when his parents attempt to take him to a wedding in a church. It is then said that he has never been sick in his life. When Katherine becomes pregnant with another child, Damien knocks her off a balcony with his tricycle and the unborn baby is killed. With the help of journalist Keith Jennings, who is eventually killed in a freak accident, Robert investigates Brennan's own mysterious death and accepts that Damien is the Antichrist, born from a jackal and placed in his care so that he would rise up through the world of politics. An exorcist in Megiddo, Israel named Carl Bugenhagen gives Robert seven ancient daggers he had inherited that could kill the Antichrist; Thorn brings Damien to a church to lower his influence, but police catch and kill him before Damien is harmed. Damien's enemies are now dead and he's left in the company of the President until his uncle later takes him in. 7 years later, Damien now 13 lives with his Uncle Richard and Auntie Ann Thorn and cousin Mark in whom he has struck up a good relationship, Damien is unaware that he is the antichrist and is loved by his Uncle and Aunt. Damien and Mark soon go to military school, where a satanist reveals to Damien that he is the antichrist, Damien is horrified by this and refuses to accept his unholy potentiol. However soon Damien accepts this and within his life there are many Satanic followers working to help him ascend to his rightful place as the Antichrist, but at the same time, lone journalists, doctors, and scientists who try to stop him and warn his foster parents. Mark sees and hears things he shouldn't; although Damien is fond of his cousin, he kills Mark when he refuses to join him. Soon Richard starts to believe the warnings about Damien and tries to kill him with the Daggers of Meggido but Ann stops him and kills him instead, Damien then kills his aunt by setting her on fire. Year later, Damien now 32 is appointed Ambassador to Great Britain just as his adopted Father was. Damien know is totally aware of his role as the antichrist and wants to proclaim to the world about his father Satan. Soon Damien worries as sighns of the return of Jesus Christ the son of God occurs. Damien forms a small Demon army known the Disciples of the Watch and become involved with journalist widow Kate Reynolds and her son Peter whom he trains as his disicple. Soon a group of priests arm themself with the daggers of Megiddo and decide to kill Damien. However each priest is killed by Damien, untill only one remains. In the end after retreating to a church to face Jesus Christ the final priest tried to kill Damien but Damien uses Peter a shield and Peter is killed instead. Damien runs to the church alter demanding that Christ comes before him to fight. Kate then stabs Damien in the back. As Damien is dying Jesus Christ apears before him, Damien mutters "Nazarene you have won nothing!" and then dies, Christ then creates peace across the world. Years later, it is revealed that Damien had a daughter called Delia, when she was born she carried her twin brother and Damien Thorn's DNA was placed in the baby enbryo by satanist doctors so Damien Thorn could become reborn if his first carnation died. The DNA was placed into Delia's adopted mother and Damien Thorn the antichrist was reborn. Appearance as a human he looks like a man with very evil eyes but when he drinks the blood of a hell hound he turns into a monstrous beast with leathery torn wings, a dragon like face and a huge spine that he uses as a tail. Quotes *Don't be scared, Mark (Mark: fuck you your are the JACKAL!!!) *No mark i am the son of an archangel who was cast out of heaven by the almighty god. Category:The Omen characters Category:Demons Category:Humaniods Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Satanic Villains Category:Monster of the Month Category:Live-Action monsters Category:Movie monsters Category:All monsters